This invention is directed to an improved low cost solar cell module. The invention is particularly concerned with making an encapsulated solar cell module having improved electrical contacts.
The electrical contacts to solar cells in modules must be sturdy to withstand handling. These contacts are presently made individually and in a separate operation. This contacting process is tedious and time-consuming. Such a process is also costly because it requires much handling of the cells and contacts. Another disadvantage is the contact must be thicker than necessary which is wasteful of the material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,298 to Regnier et al teaches the mounting of solar cells in parabolic depressions of metallic sheet which is used as a reflector. The cells are then covered with a thermoplastic sheet containing conductive strips therein to make the necessary connections.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,330 to Ralph shows a plurality of solar cells embedded in a non-conductive panel. The cells are connected together by two flexible metal films separated by a flexible insulating layer. The electrical connections and the encapsulation are not accomplished in a single step.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,366 to Guyot teaches the mounting of cells in a grid which enables connections to be made by any known means including printed circuitry. After the connections are made, a window is mounted over each cell. The finished array has three surfaces including a front window, grid and back metal surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,539 to Daniels discloses the mounting of solar cells in depressions on a flexible sheet which serves as a mounting platform. Printed circuitry may be used for the connections.